Like a Virgin
by aphleser
Summary: Imagine Holtz walking into the lab to find Erin properly rocking out to Madonna's Like a Virgin. Okay, imagine no further, voilá! I have no right to Madonna's song Like a Virgin, nor to the characters of Ghostbusters.


**Now we all now Holtzmann's deep, unwavering love for 80s tunes, but what about Erin? Then I thought of Madonna, and I was struck with the idea of Erin just rocking out alone to Like A Virgin, and Holtz walks in on her...**

 **A/N: I am truly terrified of writing Holtzmann, because she's so damn unpredictable. But I am familiar with Kate McKinnon and her wonderful eccentricities, so I'll give it a whirl. Also, quick disclaimer, I have no rights to Madonna's song, Like a Virgin.**

* * *

If she so much as looked at another screw, Holtzmann was going to blow her lab to kingdom come, just for a rest. But that would set them back just a smidgeon, so she stayed the urge and whacked down her screwdriver with some force. Time for nibbles.

"Erin-with-an-E, I'm going to the Deli. Want anything?" Holtz called, without even looking up from counting her change. If she had just enough for a pastrami on rye, and a tube of those salty parabolas, she'd be golden.

"Just an iced tea, please, Holtzmann. Wait a sec, I'll get my purse." Erin reached for her little brown satchel.

"Oh, no, no, no. Your money's no good here, E-zee-breeze, I'm a gentlewoman." Erin just frowned, and continued to rifle through her purse, until black oil-stained hands stilled her own. She looked up, and Holtzmann was grinning at her with one blonde eyebrow raised and bright blue eyes.

"Put that away, it's my treat." Erin smiled a little dopily, feeling rather squishy inside.

"Okay, if you're sure." She said softly, still marvelling at Holtz's baby blues. Her crush on the resident munitions expert was getting out of hand. She would rather daydream than solve her equations, and liked to watch Holtz at work, her biceps flexing when she tightened a screw or lifted a completed proton pack. She loved to watch Holtz dance to her 80s music, swaying from side to side while staring at a problem in the machinery.

She was only glad Patty and Abby had not noticed. Abby had left to talk to Benny about her special wanton soup, and Patty was researching the history of the MoMA, for unknown reasons.

Erin shook herself. Get a grip, Gilbert, she told herself, and waved Holtz off as she disappeared down the fireman's pole, one-handed, with a suave wink. Erin let out a breath, wishing she had a bank of Holtzmann winks. They made her feel so squirmy inside.

Oh, Goodness, she was a doctor of particle physics and she still resorted to words like _squirmy_ when describing her feelings for Holtzmann.

Said engineer had left her boombox on, playing the finishing strains of Duran Duran's _Hungry Like The Wolf_. It was super cheesy, but Erin kinda liked Holtz's unique taste for cheesy 80s hits.

Then Madonna hit the air.

Erin was overjoyed. Moving over to turn the music up, she remembered dancing to Madonna as an awkward teenager, finding solace and simple happiness in her music. _Like A Virgin_ was one of her favourites, and still is, and when she clocks the opening sequence, she can't help but start to dance.

" _I made it through the wilderness..."_ With the first lyric, Erin had her arms above her head, moving her body in tight circles, letting her hips flare out side to side to the beat. Her neat plaid skirt flared out perfectly, and Erin swished it with both hands. Her shoulders moved independently from her hips, and at the chorus, she clutched at her chest.

" _Like a virgin, hey! Touched for the very first time!"_ Irritated by her contrictive blazer, Erin shucked it, feeling even more free to move. Her hands at her waist and hips now, Erin let herself just move to the music, and revisited her happier childhood memories. Her eyes slid shut, and her smile widened.

"Er-bear, come and getcha-" Holtzmann called, pulling the iced tea from the bag before looking up and noticing what the physicist was doing. She couldn't talk suddenly.

Holtzmann had never seen such innocently sexy dancing. Oxymoronic, she knew, but watching Erin's hands touch her body (chest, waist, hips, thighs, oh God) like she had just discovered herself was nothing short of a religious experience. She was, quite literally, seeing the Madonna.

Erin's hands moved behind her head, and her torso rotated in time with the music. She hadn't opened her eyes and seen Holtz yet, and for that she was glad. For a few brief seconds, she could just watch Erin unabashedly be happy, confident in her body and self.

Finally, Holtzmann felt a little bit rude just staring, as much as she wanted to watch Erin dance like that for the rest of her life.

"If you dance like that for me, I'll buy you all the iced tea in the world." She said suggestively.

Erin's eyes popped open comically in surprise at the disturbance, and she whirled around to face Holtzmann, who looked at her almost... _hungrily_. No, she was imagining things. Holtzmann didn't, couldn't want her. Her heart skipped several beats, and she clutched a hand to her chest, feeling the embarrassment travel up her neck and cheeks.

Madonna continued singing about it feeling so good inside, and Erin quickly rushed off to turn the music off, hiding her red-hot face. She was utterly mortified. She had completely forgotten about the closeness of the Deli to the Fire Station, and how quickly Holtzmann ran errands.

"Gilbert, you okay?" Holtzmann said, uncertain of Erin's response. Her back was still to the engineer. Suddenly, she turned around, and jumped a little at Holtz's close proximity. Her eyes darted down to her lips quickly before meeting her eyes.

"I'm fine, Holtz, just enjoying some Madonna, you know," she laughed nervously.

"Big fan?" Holtzmann asked, a half-smile playing around her lips. Erin just giggled anxiously, watching Holtzmann set her lunch down on the workbench, and hand her the iced tea.

"You're a good dancer, Gilbert, you should do it more often." Holtzmann suggested, and slowly turned the music up again. Madonna began singing again, and Holtz let herself feel the beat before extending a hand to Erin.

Erin looked nervous, so Holtz took her hand as gently as she could manage, and led her to the middle of the room. Erin bit her lip, and Holtzmann smiled encouragingly, bringing her a little closer, singing the lyrics to her.

" _When your heart beats, next to mine."_ Now with both hands entwined, Holtzmann drew her closer still, until they were chest to chest. Holtzmann cautiously wound an arm around the physicist's tiny waist. Erin was stiff, but Holtzmann took it slow, swaying gently. Slowly but surely, Erin relaxed, and the pair began to move in synchronisation.

She and Holtz were like two planets, orbiting each other in a distant galaxy, unknown and undiscovered.

Eventually, the pair slowed to a standstill. Holtzmann's arms was still wrapped snugly around Erin's waist, and Erin's hand was on Holtz's shoulder. They held hands, and didn't even notice their fingers intertwining. They smiled at each other.

"The song's ended Holtz." Erin said awkwardly. Holtzmann tipped her blonde head.

"So it has. I think we need a showstopper finish, to really sell this dance."

"Oh, what were you think-" Erin was cut off promptly by Holtzmann's mouth on hers.

All she could feel was soft, soft and gentle. This felt so _right_. Like it was the most natural thing in the world to out her arms around Holtz's neck, and for Holtz to hold her waist delicately. One hand held the back of her head tenderly, and she smiled giddily into the kiss. They broke apart, both grinning shyly, before diving back in for a second kiss. And a third. And a fourh...

Finally, they had to come up for air. Holtzmann grinned at Erin, who half-smiled back.

"So, is there a special reason you like this song, Miss. _Like a Virgin_?" Holtz smirked, as Erin's mouth opened in shock, and she playfully smacked the cheeky engineer.

"Holtz!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, my friends. I love Ghostbusters, I love Jillian Holtzmann, and I love Kate McKinnon. Review, if you please!**


End file.
